


Strange Ninjas in a Strange Land

by Hynessofdoom



Category: Lego Ninjago, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hynessofdoom/pseuds/Hynessofdoom
Summary: Marco was waking up to quite a site, what looked like 6 technicolor ninjas arguing with each other.“No Cole, I don’t know what to do with him, he’s been unconscious for six hours”, said the Blue one
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead and I promise to update this one more often

Star Butterfly was worried about Marco, he would never drop his cornflex bar halfway through eating it, and when Marco didn’t show up after a while, she grew more and more stressful. She made her leave from castle grounds to walk in the woods, needing to clear her thoughts. 

It was quite selfish that she wanted Marco to stay on Mewni forever, but still needed him. She needed him. As she walked through the woods, she thought to herself.

“I need him to come back, cmon where are you”, she said in a low grumbly voice, whena quick response was given

Oh yes, what ever will I do without my squire…

“Who are you”, Sar responded back, “And your squire”

Itt’s me, your conscious you silly princess.

Star felt attacked and also responded to the other remark, “Marco is a good friend, I don’t know what i’d do without him”

Ah yes, but even still, you replace him and deject him

“I beg Your pardon, I have been nothing but kind to my squire and we’ve always supported each other”

HA. You use Marco as your emotional crutch and disregard his needs, for your birthday he imported a Mariachi band, for his, you did nothing and just made out with Tom. You decided to stay with Tom and not go to Marco’s important dinner, which was just his family, and then you lashed out at him for telling Tom about your Infidelity

Star’s expression become disjointed and her smile contorted and it began to set in that she may have not been the best friend but still. “Well he had no right to just leave without telling me”

Oh really, Her head was quick to respond, Sir Marco The Quitter is what you called him before he left, I guess it’s true, since he quit on you

This caused Star to go silent, she was a terrible friend and ran back to the Temple.

Nearby, a Kid in a purple hoodie falls out of the sky making a rustling noise, and Star hears it, having nothing to lose, she goes running off to the noise.

But Marco was waking up to quite a site, what looked like 6 technicolor ninjas arguing with each other.  
“No Cole, I don’t know what to do with him, he’s been unconscious for six hours”, said the Blue one

The Black one responded back with, “We should try something, I mean, he could be dead”

Marco felt like he wasn’t dead, but if he was in Heaven, he knew Star would have to be with him, this must be hell he figured

The Red one spoke next, “No no guys, your going about this in all the wrong ways, we need to find someone else to help”

The blue one stuck back again with, “Easy for you to say Kai, master idea planner”

Marco began to think Hell was looking nice right now as the sensation of bruises set in

The Green one spoke next saying, “He may not be dead, let’s just wait till he wakes up”

The Blue one was quick to strike once more, “Alright, yeah you mean ‘you guys wait while i go see if there is a princess to fall in love with’”

Marco somehow felt like that was targeted towards him, and if it was someone he knew, it would 100% be

The Green one struck back, “Jay I beg your pardon, Look man, this isn’t about Harumi”

The one called Cole joined in on the tirade, “I mean, what isn’t about Harumi these days”

The White ninja joined in with an air of finality, “We should put any squabbles of Lloyd’s love life behind us and focus on this person we rescued”

Marco had the chance to finally see his caretakers as he fully opened his eyes, and they seemed to notice his change in statue

“Huh, Look who woke up”, said The one they called Kai, as Marco was struggling to comprehend his surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd was grappling with reality, they were some strange Ninjas in a strange land, and with this teenage boy with a blemish on the side of his nose with apparent amnesia, they would need to keep together. This wasnt the Never-Realm where they were probably going to freeze, here they actually had a decent chance of surviving. 

Marco meanwhile as he was reeling and skiing questions, they fell on deaf ears as the feuding continued.  
“No Kai, I don’t think that we should try to bunker down, we’re ninja, we can be mobile”

“Well Jay, I think that this land could have dangerous ailments and creatures so-”

“WE”RE NINJA KAI, ELEMENTAL MASTER NINJA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD”

Lloyd then sounded off like a beacon of clarity, “Shall we tend to our guest first”

Now that entropy subsided, Marco looked up at his captors??. “Uh hi, My name is Marco, and what is going on, I’m so confused”, he said all at once.

Lloyd outstretched his arm as Zane stood, calculating some nonsensical equation while Nya began to etch a message into the tree trunk

“Hey, My name is Lloyd, and uh, we’re not from around here we,re from”

“Another dimension”, finishing Lloyd’s sentence, “I figured, We need a guide”

Zane finished his calculation by saying, “Yes, My calculations showed that we have 87% higher chance of survival with a guide”

“WE DIDN'T NEED CALCULATIONS TO FIGURE THAT OUT”, yelled Jay who was still arguing with Kai in the corner about the next course of action.

Cole stood there in Awe, looking onward, while Nya looked at out into the distance, looking to the World to like a girl on a mission. 

Marco then said, “Alright, We should find our way to the monster temple and talk to Star”

“Who’s Star”, inquired Cole, who just sat on the branch

“Uh, Crown princes-”, Marco was cut off by Lloyd’s expression souring and everyone else laughing

“Is something funny”, said Marco with a dry sense of humor

Lloyd said, “Nothing is funny about princesses”, while the other Ninja gawked with Nya saying, “They’re not all evil cultists who want to resurrect your dad, c'mon give this one a chance”.

Marco was taken aback, “Cultists and resurrection, the most cults have ever done in my home dimension is well, drink some Kool-Aid”

Kai then looked up at the stranger they had in custody, “Nah this one wanted to resurrect Lloyd’s father, who was an evil dark lord, and they were led by princess ha-”

Lloyd sternly cut him off, “Kai could you not divulge my life story and secrets to a stranger”

“Sorry I can't help it”

Meanwhile Nelson woke up to the shock of his life in an old temple, looking in the bed he huffed

“Not again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you people like this


End file.
